Rain
by 4 forgotten seasons
Summary: The rain poured on my face again as i gave out my final breaths of the life i have left........
1. Hey Kid

As I lay there thinking "So this is really how it ends? This is how my story ends?" I herd no answer

I started to recollect my thoughts and think back on how I got into this mess in the first place. I have always thought everyone has their own story, and that each story must eventually come to an end.

HERE IS MY STORY

One morning I awoke in Traverse town with emeralds to be gazing at me. I rubbed my eyes and started seeing the emeralds to be more like eyes. I blinked a few more times and then the odd man staring at me spoke.

He said "hey are you ok kid".

I leaned up in shock almost too quickly and our heads crashed together.

"OW what the hell kid" said the man rubbing his head.

I said to him "well you're the one who was looking at me for some reason".

"Speaking of which can I help you" I continued.

"Oh right" the fiery red haired man said "my name is Axel and I was looking at you because I saw you on the side of the road and was worried.

"Hey axel why did you ditch me!" said a smaller kid running towards us. "Sorry Roxas" axel said"

"It's just that I saw this kid on the side of the road and my hear……"

axel paused for a moment for he knew what he was about to say was wrong.

"….and something inside me just said go see what's wrong with him" He finished.

"Oh ok then" the smaller kid said with a big smile plastered on his face.

"My names Roxas what's yours". I hesitated for a minute and said "m- my names" but before I can finish I fainted.

When I awoke I was in a room completely white and tried to get up but then suddenly got extremely dizzy and fell back down. I felt the wet towel on my head start to fall off. As if on cue Roxas walked in the door and said happily "Oh good you awake. How you feeling" as he placed the tray of delicious food on the table next to me.

Here you go eat up. I got up and was more awake so I wasn't as dizzy.

The meal next to me was smoked turkey with a big glass of milk. I quickly devoured the meal and looked to my left with Roxas's eyes looking like dinner plates.

"Holy crap I can't believe you ate that so quickly!!" I smirked a little and gave a small chuckle as I scratched my chin from the embarrassment. And again I heard the creek of the door as axel walked in. "Ah so the pup's awake" he said with a grin.

"You should see how he eats" Roxas mumbled

Axel laughed loudly then said "Oh yeah in case you don't remember us im Axel and he's Roxas. Got it memorized"

I replied with a small nod. "By the way kid what's your name again?" he asked for the second time that day.

I replied "My name is kuroi tsuki"

I know I know slow start but not bad right PLZ REVIEW!! )


	2. Chapter 2

Both Roxas and Axel thought of his name "interesting" they both said. They looked at each other and said "Nickname" blankly. "How about k"Axel suggested "OH oh I know" Roxas screamed "Kit its got K and T in it and he's like one to" I kind of liked the name personally. "How about both of them" Axel suggested. "So then it's settled for now on Kit or K we'll say your name only on formalities or special occasions agreed!!!" the both screamed. "Sounds good" I replied politely.

"Now you have to meet everyone" Axel said. "And everyone would be….." "Why people of the organization of course!" Roxas replied. "Organization?"

"Yes" they both said. "After all you are gonna be a new member soon right" Axel practically said with a smile on his face. "Huh?!" I was shocked. I was happy they saved me and all but making me a member of there organization? Why?

"But why me" I asked. Axel replied with serious voice "because of the powers you may posses…" I was surprised. I didn't even know I had powers now someone just comes along and tells me.  
"But we'll get serious later. Now we have to introduce you to everyone." Roxas replied with Axel right behind him saying "First things first. You look like a wreck lets fix you up Kit."

About a half hour later I walked out of the room with my new black organization coat on and my new haircut (picture Zexions haircut but the hair over the eyes only reaches to his nose and its all black with tints of dark blue in it). I looked down the hall with 12 doors like mine and one at the end of the hall and was much bigger than the others. And on top of the doors were numbers in Roman numerals mine was XIV (14)-I (1) and it crisscrossed by each room. EX: mine XIV across from me XIII next to mine XII, etc. "Im number XIII and Axel is number VIII" Roxas said both him and Axel having a grin on there faces. I noticed there both wearing the same coat I am. But before I could say anything, a loud blond haired man whose coat was baggier than ours came out of room IV screaming "Can you guys shut the hell up! Im working on a new potion and if I get the slightest thing wrong…!" "Relax Vexen" Roxas said nonchalantly "by the way Vex here's the new kid his name is Kuroi Tsuki" "Please to meet you" I said slightly bowing my head. "Likewise" he said quickly and ran back into his room. "One down ten to go!" Axel yelled. I was already starting to like it here.

"Who's next" Roxas thought "How about Zexion?" Axel thought. "He sounds like a smart person." I said. They both laughed at this "He doesn't just SOUND like he's a smart person" Axel says "He is!" Roxas yelled. "Let's go say hi" Roxas yelled.

As we approached the room that had VI above it. I started hearing the slight sound of a pencil on paper, I was about to ask what he was doing but Roxas caught me and said "He's the one who makes all the plans for us." "What kind of plans" I asked. Axel said "No one really knows actually. The only people who do know are him and the leader". "The leader" I asked. "Yea you'll see him last" Roxas said.  
As Roxas knocked on the door I was starting to get nervous. I was wondering what his personality was like. Was he a stuck up asshole, a kind person, or a person who's just normal? When he opened the door he said "Good evening Roxas, Axel. What can I help you with?" he said in a plain and natural voice. Before they can answer he looked at me and said "Ah so this is the new one" he said with curiosity.

He looked at my eyes and immediately asked "Why is your right eye golden and the other dark blue?" Both Axel and Roxas looked at me and said "I can't believe we didn't notice that" they said with curiosity and interest. "Well to be honest I don't really know" I said with slight confusion in my tone. "Interesting" Zexion said. "Well in any case his name is Kuroi Tsuki" "Ah the Japanese words for Black moon. Well not to be to mean but I have to get back to work. Goodnight Kuroi, Axel, Roxas" and with that Zexion retreats back to his room.

Okay sorry to cut the chapter short here but don't worry  
I just have to think for awhile and let get your opinion if I  
should skip everyone else or describe the introductions. K

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	3. The Organization

"Who to see next" Axel thought. "Let's go in order now, from XII and down now" Roxas suggested. So we went to room XII. On the door were 3 knives lined up. I was curious of why, but I didn't bother to ask. Axel knocked on the door and soon enough a girl with blonde hair stepped out. "What do you two want!" the blonde screamed. But before they could answer she screamed at me "And who is this little kid!" (Again sorry to mention now Kuroi about Roxases size).

"He's the new member of the Organization" Axel said politely. But before either of them can say my name she slammed the door with an "I don't care". "Sorry about that kid, she's Larxene, AKA the only girl in the organization" (Namine isn't around yet).

"NOW TO XI!" Roxas screamed. We walked across the hall and on the door was a rose. Now I was really curious but still chose not to answer. When Axel knocked on the door, a man with long pinkish hair stepped out and greeted us politely. He said "Good evening gentleman, how may I be of service to you" with a slight bow at the end. Axel replied "Marluxia, this is Kuroi Tsuki; he's the new member of the Organization". "It's nice to meet you Kuroi." "Likewise" I said. "Now not to be rude but I must be going, goodnight boys" Marluxia said with an exit.

I started to wonder why is everyone so busy. "Hey guys why is everyone so busy" I asked them. They looked at each other than at me "Don't worry the leader will tell you later" and with that Axel dropped the conversation.

We headed towards Room X and there was nothing on this door so no questions asked this time (the rest of the doors are going to be like that).

This time Roxas knocked on the door and soon enough an average sized man sized man stepped out with a blond cru cut and a deck of card in hand. "Hey guys what's up" the man said with a mellow yet serious like tone.

"What's up Luxore, this is the new kid Kuroi Tsuki". "Hey what's up" I greeted. "Hey what's up kid" holding out his hand for a sign for me to shake his hand. We shook hand, he said his goodbyes, and I want on to the next person.

About an hour later I met the rest of the Organization. Demyx was pretty cool; we have the same taste in music, metal.

Saix was ok; at least I can have a descent conversation with him.

Lexaeus kinda scares me, on the fact he is tall and much more buffer than anyone I ever met.

Xaldin seemed a little TO serious for me but still seemed pretty descent.

Xigbar is cool too, and he absolutely loves guns.

"Okay kid, try to be as polite as possible to the Leader and listen to what he has to say okay" Axel said in a nice but still serious tone. I breathed in then breathed out and said to Axel and Roxas "Thanks I'll see you two tomorrow". We said our goodbyes and they left to their rooms.

I stood in front of the tall door, breathed in and out one more time and knocked on the door. "Come in" the tall voice said. The doors opened and I walked in with them closing behind me.

"Hello Kuroi, my name is Xemnas and I am the leader of the Organization". I bowed to him and said "Thank you for taking me in and feeding me, but I do still have some questions" I looked up the stairs to the man sitting in the large chair and he replied "I bet you do". I looked him right in the eyes and asked "Axel said I had powers, what does he meen!" He stood up and started stepping down the stairs till we were face to face.

This time he looked me in the eyes and said "there are people who have potential and people who don't, you on the other hand do have potential" He put his hand on my shoulder and said "You are sadly a NOBODY" My eyes widened in shock. "A-a, ah nobody!?" I said, confused. "Yes a nobody, you are basically a figment of imagination to other people, BASICLLY" I sucked it in and started to understand. "So that's all I am eh" I said sadly. "Sadly yes, but there are good sides" I looked up in confusion and curiosity. "You don't have a heart, therefore emotions can't get in your way, also you have ability's no one else has!". "What of abilities" I asked. We'll find out in the morning, in the meantime go to bed and get some rest ill send Axel in to wake you up. With that I bowed, turned around and went to bed.

"Tomorrow will hold many things" I thought.

Things are starting to get interesting!! Eh?  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	4. The Powers Within

I couldn't have waked up any worse, with Axel and Roxas jumping on me continuous, both, screaming "WAKEY WAKEY EGGS AND BACY!!" which Axel couldn't stop screaming. While Roxas was hitting me with a pillow 2 minutes later screaming continuously "GET UP GET UP GET UP!!!!"

I finally pushed axel off of me and sat up in the bed.

Axel was flown to the ground and was rubbing his butt saying "Ow, well that was quicker than expected"

Roxas replied after saying "Good he'll be on time then. Get dressed, were going to help achieve your powers today!" I was a little confused and remembered the events from yesterday.

In fact yesterday was the day I became a member of the mysterious "Organization" and that I, apparently, had powers I never herd of. Well anyway, it's better than waking up with a parched throat and a stomach that sounds like a monster.

"Thanks for waking me up guys, ill be out in 5 minutes" I told them in an assuring way, and with that they left my room with me shortly after following.

"Get ready kid!" Axel said with an evil tone in his voice. Also while walking to a room of the opposite direction down the hall. "You're going to be in for the battle of a lifetime!" Roxas replied after Axel.

Soon after, we reached a taller door than Xemnas's. Little did I know Axel and Roxas fell behind me and disappeared. I looked behind me left and right, both slightly, scared and confused. I heard Xemnas's tall voice again saying "Enter." the door opened and I hesitated for a second or two then I entered. The doors behind me closed, and before me were all the thirteen people I met yesterday with there oddly shaped weapons drawn.

I got scared and hesitated to ask "W-what's going on"

Xemnas answered my question with "Were going to unlock your powers"

after those words the circular red weapons Axel had started o spin, and a ring of fire went around me. I had no idea what was going on. Soon I found Axel face to face with me with an evil smile on his face saying "To slow!"

He then started to continuously hit me, punch me, and practically murdalize me with his weapons. When he finished I fell to the ground coughing up blood.

I could barely breathe. I was starting to think is this the end.

Then suddenly I felt an excruciating pain in my stomach. It moved to my head, my arms, and eventually my entire body. My eyes started to grow there separated colors and I started to slowly lift into the air. I let out a plea of agony and pain. I screamed "What is happening to me!" as I finished two swords appeared in my hands, my pain left me, and I slowly floated back down to the smooth white surface. The swords in my hand were completely black and replacing the guard was a small spike by my thumb that leaned at a 90 degree angle away from me, both swords were identical except for the different colored bandage like cloth hanging on the edge of the hilt. One was blue the other red. 

Again I felt an urge but this time I felt the urge to fight.

My left eye, shining like a glowing crystal, still stayed glowing.

I felt like I knew how to fight and what I was about say and do.

With the fiery circle still around us, I screamed at Axel "Bring it on!"

who would've guessed……..oh yea I wouldv lol sry but any way its finally getting better yay plz review!!!


	5. Welcome to the Organization!

Hey guys sorry for the long update. I was really busy with school and family issues and what not. Okay back to the story!!!

Axel put a huge grin on his face saying "Nice kid, nice."

Axel flew towards me weapons ready. But this time I was ready for it.

He threw his left weapon at me and kept his right. I blocked the left, but it immediately returned to his hands.

Before I know it he was in front of me using the same attacks on me from before but every punch and swipe with his weapons, I either blocked or dodged. 

I finally caught his weapons with my swords sticking them through the obviously big holes, and roundhouse kicked him away. But before he could react I was already running faster than I'v ever ran before at him I jumped and spin kicked him into the ground. Hard.

Axel then said with a slight pain in his voice "Not bad kit, but you can't fight me forever."

I looked at him slightly confused. Then, before I knew it, I found myself flying from a direct shard shot, to the ribcage, into the wall. I looked to see who made the shot and saw Xigbar with his trademark grin and golden eye. "My turn!" he screamed. And then he was mysteriously teleporting everywhere.

Without me knowing, he left a still shard shot each time he teleported.  
I quickly put my guard up and they all collided into me. When the smoke cleared I found a golden shield around me. The shield vanished with an intrigued Organization to be staring at me.

But Xigbar was not impressed. He quickly started to charge his shot and released a much more powerful shard shot. I tried to bring my shield back up and found it to work.

The immense shard shot still was strong enough to knock me into the farthest wall to the right of the doors I walked in. I arose from the crater, slightly woozy, but still standing. I looked at Xigbar with great anger and my Left eye glowing its radiant Sapphire again as I ,seemingly, disappeared and found myself in front of a now Shocked Xigbar. He hesitated one second to long.

I slowly walked past him and he soon fell on the ground, studdering the words "N-No ones m-moved that f, f, f-ast since m-me!" with that Xigbar was knocked out cold.

I was relieved then remembered Axel just in time to see him throw both his weapons at me. I parried them both and they flew back to him.

He started floating a little bit making him and his weapons grow a fire around him and his weapons.

"Watch and learn Kit, now your going to fight me at my full POWER!" Axel screamed.

A Huge fiery ring surrounded both me and him. I looked at it shocked and saw Axel now moving to fast for me to see. I felt his weapons sharp edges slice my back, then my left arm, my left leg, my chest and stomach. I fell to the floor and started bleeding pretty badly.

I slowly stood back up and tried to hear his weapons through the roaring flames. I concentration payed off when I dropped my right sword and grabbed his weapon braking it in half. Axel then came straight at me with his other weapon. I ducked and bashed the hilt of my sword into his stomach, and made him fly straight up I teleported behind him and spin kicked to the earth. This time though I went down faster than him and held my swords hilt out again and he crashed straight into it. Axel coughed up blood before being knocked out by the impact.

The fiery circle came down and I fell on my knee and started breathing heavily.

Before I had time to even speak I saw Larxene throwing knives at me. I sucked up the pain, stood up, and parried them. She came at me with a knife in each hand. I ran over, picked up my sword and blocked with the odd hooked hilts on my swords. I put pressure in different directions and made them go flying.

I quickly reacted and sliced her in the stomach with both my swords. Larxene fell unconscious.

I kept my position and still breathed heavily. Again I saw a weapon come at me but this time it was Lexeus's giant weapon coming at me.

I jumped over it, and towards Lexeus. I sliced straight past him and jumped back and stabbed his left shoulder while still in the air. I then jumped forward again and stabbed him in the stomach. I took my swords out and swooped them so they can do a quick clean. Lexeus fell on his knees and passed out in that position.

I stood proudly at my work of defeating 4 of the Organization members. I glared at Xemnas, then changed my eyes to a more sincere fashion, smiled, and gave him a thumb up while still holding my weapons. He replied by giving me a thumb up and a kind smile. Everyone else clapped for me at my outstanding victory.

I stood there thinking "Wow I can't believe I just did that!" I started to laugh. I couldn't believe I still knew how to laugh. I dropped my weapons and they disappeared. I still laughed and laughed. By the time I stopped laughing, I could barely breathe. Xemnas then stood from his chair and said "Well done Kuroi, you took down not one, not two, not even three, but FOUR members of our Organization."

Then, all the still standing Organization members said in unison "Welcome to the Organization!"

Again im sry I havnt updated. This is what I came up with in my spare time.

OKAY TILL NEXT CHAPTER,  
PLZ REVIEW!!!!!


	6. Welcome to our family

After being healed by Zexion for a little while, he went on to heal Larxene, Axel, Xigbar, and Lexeus.

In the meen time, Roxas was ordered to give me a grand tour of the 'Castle'.

Roxas and I left the medical room which was in the training room (where he fought the organization members) on the left after you walk in.

After we left the training room, there was 2 doors on the left and right. The left led to the lounge, where we mainly ate and socialized. The lounge consisted of a couch, a refrigerator, a dinner table enough to fit at least 15 people, a chair next to the couch, a bookcase, and a table in front of the couch and a side table by the chair.

We then went across the hall to the bathroom, or well…more like a doorway to fourteen other doorways side by side that lead to personalized bathrooms. The bathrooms all had a toilet, sink, and a shower area.

After a quick bathroom break we left the lavatories and continued down the hall to come along the fourteen rooms again, but we went to Xemnas's door and I suddenly noticed another hallway on the left. We walked down there and that led to the more important rooms such as the war room, we planned out battle strategies and combat ideas, the main library, I couldn't count the endless amount of books within it, and the memory room, Roxas didn't let me in there. I was curious on why though, but I just left it at that and moved on.

The rest of the day I rested and got my energy back. I eventually got called down to the lounge room and was greeted by everyone. Xigbar, Lexeus, and Larxene all came up to me and held out there hands with a look of anger and disgust on there faces and all said in unison "Good job today Mr.Tsuki sir!"

After that I went up to Xemnas and asked "So how..." "Don't ask" He replied abruptly with a smile on his face and drinking punch. I slowly scooted away from him and joined everyone else.

In a little while we all sat down and started eating the meal prepared in front of us. A short time after that Xemnas got everyone's attention and said "Everyone, the feast tonight was prepared by none other than Larxene!" Everyone laughed and clapped at the same time except for Larxene who was pouting that he told everyone that she actually did cook the meal. "But seriously guys." He continued "we are here to welcome our newest member Kuroi Tsuki!" everybody clapped and cheered after that and a small blush crept across my face with a smile under it. "May you have many adventures and share happiness with us for we are your new family!"

Everybody said the words in unison that would have warmed a dead mans heart.

"Welcome to our family!"

Well that's all I have for today so see you guys later


	7. excuse

Everyone im sry I havnt updated in sooooooooooooooooooooooooo long the problem was that I moved to Arizona and while I was moving my computer and tv got lost and had to save money to get a new one. All my data was lost to! So yea I eventually got a macbook air and the next chapter will be on the way soon. So again im sry


	8. First Mission:BreifingPrep

A few days have passed and I have been very busy. Xemnas had me training like crazy, I had almost no time to breathe.

I woke up one morning with the usual routine… Roxas jumping on top of me and Axel laughing his ass off at the doorway.

I asked in a cold manner "Can I have one day to rest?!"

Axel answered my question with another question.

He said "It all depends Kit, are you ready for your first mission?"

My eyes went a little wide at the question.

"Are you serious?" I asked

axel replied with a simple nod.

I practically jumped out of my bed in surprise and happiness. Finally I can be of some use!

I rushed them out of my room and got dressed and was in the briefing room before the blink of an eye.

"So, what's my first mission!?" I asked happily

Xemnas gave me a serious stare and said in his deep voice "First let me explain how our missions are set up."

I listened intently as he went on. "First of all our missions are set up into ranks, D being the easiest, C-B missions are a sort of 'average' kind of mission, A being an experienced mission, and S as an Elite mission"

He continued "Second, on B rank missions and higher you may choose to bring 1-3 allies. The only time you can bring an ally on a lower rank mission is if you are injured in a form that may affect your combat."

"And finally…" he finished "you must ALWAYS take your missions seriously."

I was excited and scared at the same time, what's that emotion called? Oh yea nervous.

"Do I make myself clear Kuroi." He asked

I nodded a honest reply.

"Good, now onto business"

He started "Your first mission is actually a C ranked one, it's an assassination mission"

I stared in awe. I actually had to kill someone! There's no way I could kill someone.

Xemnas looked at me "Kuroi…" he said to me in a soft voice "this man has been threatening our family numerous times with protests in front of our castle and threats to your brothers and sister, he must be dealt with"

I looked up with a little more understanding. I guess I could kill him.

"Since this is your first mission I will allow you to bring one member, who will it be?"

I thought hard and decided "Roxas"

He jumped up in glee and jumped on top of me with my face in the ground.

"Don't worry Xemy I wont let you down"

Xemnas bashed Roxas on the head making him fall on the ground next to me.

"Roxas, I said stop calling me that!"

"Sorry" Roxas said sadly

Xemnas got serious again and said "Anyway, your mission is tonight. Get ready"

Me, Roxas, and Axel walked out of the room and prepared for the mission at hand.

OK I got my Mac book and will now update more often.

PLZ R&R!!


	9. The first Mission and a New threat

Me and Roxas crept along the roof of the tallest tower in the large city. Roxas took out his binoculars and handed me a pair. we both looked at the other large tower about 5 blocks down, only the moonlight to show us the way.

The city was brighter than you think, but after about midnight or so, everyone is lights out. We looked at the tower and saw the man walking in his bathrobe, he seemed like a younger business man.

"You know were not just waltzing in there" Roxas said out of the blue.

I looked at him in curiosity.

Roxas continued "He has many bodyguards that are consisted of nothing but heartless."

I sat there shocked and confused. Were they like me.

As if Roxas read my mind, "There different, there creatures who have gave up there hearts to the darkness, and there bodies now wonder, searching for strong hearts."

I was astounded that something like that even existed. I asked "are they difficult to defeat?"

"No, actually there rather easy, but there's usually a lot of them so watch your back. There a common enemy you'll find throughout your missions."

I nodded and we both jumped to the closest building. All that training paid off.

About two blocks away we took the road, and as if shadows in the night, we ran to the bottom of the tower where he lied. We looked around, then at each other and nodded. We walked inside the building and took the first flight of stairs that led us to the 20th floor, he was on the 50th.

We checked the halls and there was two heartless to the left walking away from us, and 5 to the right walking toward us.

Roxas pulled me back "This is there patrolling tactics, if you attack one and alert the others, then they start shrieking and warn others. Lets avoid that shall we?" He whispered with a grin at the end.

I nodded and we waited for them to come. As they just passed us, Roxas took out his mysterious black keyblade and threw it right across the 7 ft. wide hall which killed the heartless by sending them into a puff of smoke. I ran down the hall on the wall and swiped my sword across and killed the heartless soundlessly.

We moved down the halls fast and quietly and found the next flight that took us up to the 40th floor. When we got there though, it was strange, there was no cameras set up, no more heartless, no more protection. When we got to the last flight that brought us to the top,(50th floor) We went up the stairs and there was just a door. We supposed the entire floor was a single "room" if you would call it that.

We rammed the door in and started searching rooms. We moved to fast to know where everything is. I opened one door with only one weapon out and it came to an enormous room with a giant window overlooking the city. Standing in front of the window, was none other than, the target himself.

"I guess your here to take me out." the man said in a wise manner.

"You lie to people about who we are, what we do, and our beliefs, and worst of all, you threaten my family." I draw my weapons and run up to him and jump, ready to strike.

"DIE!" i scream as i lunge at him.

But he caught my sword and, although i was astonished, his hand started turning pitch black. He threw me to the side and i caught myself. I looked up to see him grow larger, and larger and eventually his feet were small but his legs enormous. His arms were large and his face was like a bunch of tentacles.

As he grew, he completely uplifted the roof and now the entire top floor was a battlefield. Roxas pushed me out of the way of a falling rock.

Roxas looked up confused and worried. He whispered "Darkside..."

I looked up terrified at what looked like a giant hole in his stomach in the shape of a heart.

Roxas brought out his Oathkeeper and Oblivion and flew up to him and started slashing him all around his body and landed next to me.

We both watched helplessly as the scars healed up. Darkside punched the floor in front of us and brought a pool of darkness down with him. It started spawning other heartless that Roxas immediately jumped up and started slashing one after another.

I gathered up the courage to grab my swords and join him. Roxas then jumped up and tried to stab Darkside in the face. Darkside grabbed him and squeezed him in his hold. Roxas yelled to me in pain "You can do it Kuroi! I'll get more help, just hang in there!" As he finished, Darkside threw him off the side of the building and i ran over to watch my friend fall.

Roxas grabbed his balance and started running down the building.

I looked back up to darkside and stared at him long and hard. he went to grab me and i lunged at his fist, stabbed into it and flipped over it onto his arm and started to run up his arm. I got to his face and started immediately slash off the tentacles on his face. I learned it was no use, they just kept regenerating. He went to grab me and i jumped on top of his head. My left eye glowed its sapphire blue and i stabbed the sword into his heard and a blue blast shot through his body which completely downed him, you can see the wound regenerating, but it was obvious that I hurt his i jumped off his head in front of him and started slashing him, while still giving off the same blue blast with each slash.

I landed and It was clear that Darkside was in pain, he punched the ground and my side of the building started to collapse, i ran forward to avoid it and grabbed onto the ledge, i looked down and saw the crumbling fall 50 stories. I gulped and jumped up, only to be grabbed by darkside and thrusted me into the ground. For a split second i lost my breath and coughed up blood. I was brought back up and looked at Darkside straight in the eye. My right eye glowed golden and a shield went around me which pushed Darksides hand away from me and i fell to the ground.

I looked up holding my stomach and saw darkside draw a giant red ball with a black center and float up into it, in that instance i blacked out and hoped for the best.

Hey there everyone.... i feel bad lol but im back expect an update at least once a week.


End file.
